


I Love You (But How Do I Say It)

by DrowningInShips



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And at summaries, Crying, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Self-Doubt, Mild Self-Hate, Pining, a little bit lmao, and at life if I'm being honest, i think lmao, oooo boy, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInShips/pseuds/DrowningInShips
Summary: Anxiety and Prince really like each other, but don't know how to say it. That's about it, honestly. I wasn't entirely sure in the way of plot but here we go.original post: https://eye-of-terrific.tumblr.com/post/158722951963/i-love-you-but-how-do-i-say-it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this! It's my first finished fic so it's eh in the way of quality. Hopefully you enjoy, even with the lackluster summary.

Anxiety always tried his hardest to have something resembling a sleep schedule. He never succeeded, of course (he loved staring at the moon too much to give it up), but he tried. This really came back to bite him in the butt when he wound up falling asleep earlier than he was used to (he fell asleep at 11 pm) and slept for too long, making him exhausted and groggy when he woke up and giving him a terrible headache. 

Being this tired, Anxiety couldn’t be bothered to actually do anything until he got some caffeine into his system. He stumbled his way out of his room, accidentally running into furniture and the walls and almost falling down the stairs on the way to the kitchen. Once there, he put on a pot of coffee and moved over to the table and plopped down, rubbing his face and regretting his poor choices. He slammed his head down on the table and moaned in pain, wanting the headache to go away. 

Before the coffee had finished brewing, he heard people moving into the living room and talking loudly about things, exchanging good mornings and questions like ‘how did you sleep’ and in Morality’s case, ‘what time did you go to sleep’ and ‘did you get enough sleep’, to which everyone in the room answered yes. The loud talking really wasn’t helpful for his headache, and neither were the bright lights of the house, but it was whatever, he was used to it.

Eventually, everyone started filing into the kitchen, starting with Morality who went to make breakfast for everyone, then Logic who went to help Morality. The other traits walked in later once the food was ready, but Anxiety didn’t lift his head from where it was on the table, not even to say good morning. In fact, he hadn’t said a word at all that day, instead grunting as an answer with his face down on the table and his eyes closed tightly. The others just ignored it and carried on as usual, but Prince was still slightly worried about him, this wasn’t his normal tired behavior. Usually, he’d just find an energy drink from somewhere in the house and chug it and then continue about his day, or he’d just get up really late and be his usual snarky and sarcastic self.

The coffee finished with a loud hiss and Anxiety head shot up and he immediately got up to get his coffee. This startled the entire table, seeing as he hadn’t moved since putting his head on the table, and they stopped talking and stared at him. He wasn’t paying attention to them, though, because the coffee was done and he was busy making himself a cup of coffee (with a 5-hour energy in it, of course.) 

Anxiety turned around, with it at his face level, when he finally noticed everyone staring at him. His eyes widened and he blushed when he realized it. The attention made him somewhat uncomfortable, so he just chugged half of his coffee and then sat back down at his seat quietly. He looked at the table, not making any eye contact for fear of more embarrassment, when suddenly Morality squealed in delight. Anxiety looked up, startled, and Morality exclaimed excitedly, “You have adorable little freckles all over your face! Oh my goodness!”

Anxiety blushed again, and ducked his head down, attempting to get the small smile and blush off his face before he tried to say anything else. Pranks and Missy looked at each other, and then back at Anxiety, too surprised at his response to say anything, while Logic just raised an eyebrow. 

Prince, on the other hand, seemed to be having a rather difficult time, as a blush appeared on his face and he coughed, attempting to gather himself from the adorableness of his crush. He stood up and left the table, hoping that no one noticed his reaction (Logic had, but wasn’t going to say anything about it, especially not in front of everyone). He walked to his room distractedly, remembering the look on Anxiety’s face and how gorgeous he was and how much he wanted to kiss that cute face and wow, he was really in over his head. Prince dashed into his room and flopped face first onto his bed. He groaned into his pillows, wondering what he should do about his giant crush on Anxiety.

 

**____-----____**

 

Back at the kitchen table, Anxiety was back at the kitchen table with the other traits, who were cooing over how cute he is with his freckles. Well, all except Logic were cooing over how cute he is. Logic was just trying to eat his breakfast in peace. 

“Aww you’re blushing, that’s so cute!” Morality squealed. Anxiety was getting redder by the minute, and kept his head as low as he could make it go without hurting himself, and Pranks chuckled at his attempts to hide his face. 

“You’re really not helping your case by hiding your face like that,” Pranks laughed. Anxiety looked up enough to glare at him, and ducked his head back down immediately. Pranks and Missy got up from the table to go decide what they wanted to do for the rest of the day (probably come up with hilarious pranks that they wouldn’t actually pull on anyone). Logic left soon after, having finished his breakfast, and headed off into his room to plan out how to attack certain problems Thomas had, and Anxiety was finally able to leave after distracting Morality by convincing him to go hang out with Logic. 

He grabbed the mug with his coffee in it, and stuck it in the microwave to heat it back up. Once it was heated back up, he chugged it and put it by the side of the sink, and then walked to his room at the end of the hall of bedrooms, letting the caffeine sink in. 

On his way, however, he heard an obviously muffled sob and a loud thump coming from Prince’s room. He continued walking for another couple feet before it sunk in that Prince might be crying. Once he realized that, he turned around and rushed back to Prince’s room, but stopped and stood hesitantly at the door. 

He wasn’t sure how Prince would react to him knocking on the door wanting to help, especially when he always appeared in control and joyful. He might even get mad at Anxiety for trying to help. But then again, there was that loud thump, and that could mean he fell and hurt himself. Anxiety weighed his options for a few more seconds before deciding to knock on the door to help. 

 

“Prince? You okay in there?” Anxiety called. 

 

“I’m fine, just fine. No need to come in,” Prince responded hurriedly, with several voice cracks in the middle of his words.

 

“Okay, but if you wanna talk later, just knock on my door,” Anxiety responded. Anxiety didn’t believe him when he said he was fine, of course, but he wasn’t going to force Prince to be in his company if he didn’t want to be. He walked back to his room and walked in, but not without another glance back at Prince’s door and a sigh before he walked into the gray and black of his bedroom.

 

Prince laid face down on his bed, going through his options of what to do about his crush. He could tell Anx, and risk total rejection and hate from him (god, Anxiety’s way of thinking was rubbing off on him). He could try to evaluate Anx’s own feelings towards him and work from there (yeah right, he couldn’t read feelings very well at all, why bother trying). He could…..

 

‘This is pointless. None of these plans are helpful. What I need to do is….. what do I need to do? I…. maybe I should go help Thomas? But what’s he going to need help with, all he’s doing today is finishing up the editing on a video and then going out with a couple of friends, no need for creativity there…..’ Prince’s thoughts trailed off, as he realized he had tears of frustration in his eyes. 

 

He let out a sob, then immediately covered his mouth with his hand so no more would come out. He hated how helpless he felt, how useless, and slammed his head into a pillow from behind his head. He let out another choked sob into the pillow, rolling over onto his front.

 

He had, however, misjudged where exactly he was on the bed, and accidentally rolled off his bed, resulting in a loud thump sound.

 

He groaned softly, wincing as he stood up. That was certainly going to leave a bruise.

 

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door and Anx saying “Prince? You okay in there?”.

 

He panicked, and said in a completely unconvincing voice “I’m fine, just fine.  No need to come in,” because really, he probably looked like a mess and he really didn’t need his crush seeing him like this.

 

Anxiety responded with a skeptical, yet seemingly genuine, “Okay, but if you wanna talk later, just knock on my door.” Prince felt his heart swell at the adoration he felt for this boy, and immediately felt bad about it because why would Anxiety like him back? He’s a mess, and rather rude to Anxiety constantly.

 

'I wish he could like me half as much as I like him…. he probably only checked up on me out of a sense of responsibility….’ Prince thought. He sighed sadly, sitting back down on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He halfheartedly attempted to fix his hair before he decided he was too worn out from crying to do that.

 

He was also feeling kinda hungry and kinda parched, so he, instead of snuggling into his sheets like he wanted to, got up and grabbed a water bottle and a bowl of dry cereal (a food he only ate occasionally, seeing as it tended to be frowned upon by everyone else). He brought them to his room, and after putting on a Disney movie, snuggled into his comforter and slowly fell asleep.

 

**____-----____**

 

When Prince awoke, he found his face feeling gross and his hair a mess, two things that simply would not do.

 

He got up, and walked into his bathroom (not without kicking the door frame, but no one need know about that), grabbing a rag to wipe his face off with. Afterwards, he walked back into his room, and stared discontentedly at the mess his room had become. 

  
  
‘I should probably fix that right now but…. eh. I don’t feel like it. I wonder what Anxiety’s doing right now? He’s probably enjoying his time away from me and my annoying nagging….. I’m kinda hungry, but what food do I want? Hmm…. maybe Morality’s made some lunch or dinner or something, what time is it anyways?’

 

Prince’s thoughts rambled on in a similar fashion for a good couple of minutes while he walked to the kitchen to get some food. It was already past dinner (it was around 7:15 pm), and so he just grabbed some yogurt from the fridge, and then decided it may be a good idea to go find Morality and ask him what to do about this crush of his. Or maybe Logic would be a better choice? Nah, Morality’s probably a bit better with emotions than Logic, considering he IS the embodiment of Thomas’ emotions.

 

Prince wandered towards Morality’s room, assuming he’d either be in there or in Logic’s room. He stopped, thought about it for a second, then switched courses to Logic’s room. He knocked on the door, and when Morality answered, he asked, “Can I some in? I’ve got a couple things to ask you.”

 

Morality opened the door wider and said, “Of course,  come on in. What’s botherin’ ya?”

 

“Well…..” he glanced nervously at Logic and Morality.“I… um…. mayormaynothaveagiantcrushonAnxietyandIdon'tknowwhattodoaboutit?”

 

Morality blinked, opened his mouth, shut it again, then blinked again. “Run that by me again, but slower please this time.”   
  
“I, uh, may or may not have a giant crush on Anxiety and I don’t know what to do about it?” Prince repeated hesitantly.

 

“Aww, that’s adorable! Is that why you had to leave the table earlier? Wait, was it because you thought he was too adorable, too?!” Morality squeaked. Prince blushed furiously, but nodded.

 

Morality made a quiet screeching sound and Prince blushed even harder. Logic looked up at Morality and laughed, glancing over at Prince’s tomato red face.

 

Morality calmed down for a minute, and asked confusedly, “So what do you need me for? Just go tell him how you feel, and you’ll be golden.”

 

Prince looked down at his feet and mumbled, “But what if he doesn’t feel the same, and then hates me for falling for him? I couldn’t bear it if he hated me….” 

 

“He’s not going to hate you, trust me. Just go tell him how you feel!”

 

Prince looked at the ceiling and breathed out, avoiding contact with either of the traits in the room with him. “Fine, I’ll go tell him, I guess. I just…. I don’t know. Never mind. Whatever. I’ll just…. be going now…”   
  
Prince turned and walked out the door, feeling their worried gazes on his back. The nervousness settled in his stomach like a rock, and he sucked in a deep breath as he walked to Anxiety’s door.

 

He put his hand up to the door to knock and…. nothing. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t knock on the door talk to Anxiety. He let out the breath he had been holding. He just….

 

Unexpectedly, the door opened and Anxiety looked out at him. “You need something, Princey?”

 

Prince froze in place but managed to stutter out, “I-I need to tell you s-something. It’s important?”   
  
Anxiety nodded, and widened the gap of the door, obviously inviting him inside.

 

Prince walked in and stood in the middle of the room, attempting to gather his courage and thoughts. Anxiety closed the door, and moved over to the bed. He motioned for Prince to sit down next to him by patting the bed. Prince complied, unsure of how he was going to tell him, but sure he wanted to tell him right now.

 

**____-----____**

 

Anxiety heard a noise come from outside his door, and opened it, assuming it to be Princey.

 

His assumption was correct, Princey was standing right outside his door with his hand against the door, seemingly about to knock. “You need something, Princey?” He asked, slight affection in his voice.

 

“I-I need to tell you s-something. It’s important?” Prince stuttered out.

 

Anxiety frowned, why was he stuttering? He never stuttered, he was always full of tons of confidence.  Nevertheless, Anxiety opened the door more and moved out of the way so Prince could come in. He closed the door after Prince, and sat down on the bed and motioned for Prince to do the same. Prince complied, and sat down, obviously contemplating whatever he was gonna say.    
  


Anxiety sat semi-patiently, fidgeting but not saying a word. He wanted to wait for Prince to gather his thoughts and speak first, rather than rushing him.   
  
Eventually, Prince spoke. “So. Uh. I… um… reallyreallyreallyloveyou?” 

 

Anxiety blinked, blushed, opened his mouth, then shut his mouth.

 

This…. wasn’t what he was expecting from this conversation. He figured it would be something else. What else, he had no clue, but something other than a love confession from Princey.

 

Speaking of, Prince’s eyes were darting from Anxiety’s face to the door to the floor and then back to his face.

 

Anxiety looked at the ground, then to Prince’s warm, captivating brown eyes (unlike his own dead, soulless ones, Prince’s were a gorgeous shade of brown, with small golden specks near the inside of the irises that seemed to give his eyes a bit of a sparkle to them). He sucked in a breath, getting lost in those amazing eyes, when Prince’s timid voice snapped him out of it.

 

“Um. Should I, uh, go?”

 

“No, no, you’re perfectly fine. Um. I suppose…. I should tell you…. I feel the same? And have for a while now? Uh. The feeling’s mutual. Um. Can I…. um…. can I kiss you?” Anxiety faltered.   
  
Prince’s eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded.

 

He had imagined this, sure, but he had never expected it to actually happen.    
  
Anxiety gently cupped his face, and leaned in slowly, giving Prince time to back out if he wanted to. 

 

His eyes slipped closed, as their lips moved almost touching but not quite.    
  


“This okay?” Anxiety breathed.

 

Prince nodded slightly in response, and then moved that final centimeter to seal their lips together. Prince’s lip were soft, but very warm. The kiss started out gentle, but gradually grew more desperate and more passionate every second that passed until they had to break apart to breathe.  Even then, they didn’t break apart fully. Their foreheads rested on each other as they caught their breath, and Prince whispered “I love you, I love you so much. I love you more than anything.”

 

Anxiety smiled and kissed him again, this time more lazily. There would be time for desperate kisses and passionate kisses and sloppy open-mouthed kisses in the future, but for now, for now they were okay with gentle kisses, delicate kisses, fragile kisses.

 

Although Anxiety was nervous to ask, he did anyways. “Princey? D'ya think you’d want to maybe…. be my b-boyfriend?” He questioned quietly.

 

“Of course, Anx. I mean, I  _ have _ already told you that I love you several times. I thought my answer would be obvious,” Prince replied with a loving grin. Anxiety smacked his arm gently, as they settled into his bed to watch a Disney movie and cuddle.

 

**____-----____**

 

The next morning, Prince woke up to screeching and a flashing light with a clicking sound. He opened his eyes to find a sleepy and somewhat disgruntled Anxiety in his arms, looking adorable.

 

Prince grinned, not entirely sure this wasn’t just a dream, when he realized there were another person in the room.    
  
He blinked, and looked up at the blurry figure standing in the doorway. They appeared to be…. who was that, Pranks, maybe? He appeared to be clutching a rectangular thing held up to his face as he turned and walked away. ‘What was that rectangular thing? It looks kind of like…. a…. camera…. oh no. He didn’t.’ Prince’s thoughts came to a halt as he realized that Pranks had taken a picture of him and Anxiety sleeping in a bed together. Prince himself didn’t mind this, but he knew Anxiety hated anyone taking pictures of him. But maybe, just maybe Anxiety was still asleep wouldn’t ever know?

 

'I hope so, I really don’t want to deal with a pissed off Anxiety for the rest of the day…. anyways he seems to still be asleep so maybe not?’ It was then that Anxiety woke up, maybe by an internal clock or maybe something else. He groaned and stretched, not noticing Prince until he opened his eyes and saw him.

 

“…. what.” Anxiety said flatly.

 

Prince deflated, maybe he had overstayed his welcome and Anxiety didn’t actually want to date him and he had just imagined everything between them yesterday and….

 

Before that train of thought could go anywhere, Anxiety blinked and remembered the events of the day before.

 

“Oh yeah, we’re dating now. That wasn’t just a dream, right?” Prince shook his head. “Well, that means I can now do  _ this _ .” Anxiety reached up and brought Prince’s lips to his own, giving him another gentle, yet very warm and welcoming good morning kiss.

 

Prince melted into the kiss, only coming up for air once he really couldn’t breathe.    
  
He pulled away, drinking in Anxiety’s face as much as he could. He loved every last detail, from the deep brown chasms of his eyes, to the pink of his lips, to the freckles on his face. He would love them to the moon and back, and he told Anxiety as such. Anx laughed at how much of a sap he was being, but they both knew he loved it anyways.

 

“I love you. I love you so much,” Prince stated.

 

'I love you, too,’ thought Anxiety.

  
“The feeling’s mutual,” said Anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so that was it!!! It turned out much longer than expected, by like almost a couple thousand words (it was supposed to be maybe a 500 word drabble). Comments, kudos, and suggestions for new fics are always welcome. Also, I was kinda thinking of making a couple of sequels, but I figured I'd ask you guys first. Would anyone want to read either a story that's like everyone else's reaction to them dating and being all nice and adorable to each other? And would anyone want a Logicality story set in this universe? Let me know, and I may write them. Or hell, give me other writing prompts whether for this universe or something else, and I may write it!


End file.
